


A Gentleman

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: How did Kaneki get home after the end of Episode 4: Supper during the first season of Tokyo Ghoul? Here's a little story explaining how he got from there to the couch.





	A Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> There's just a hint of Tsukiyama being the knight and sword he'd later become for Kaneki, although he's still very much the Big Bad Wolf of a Gourmet, intent on devouring Little Red One-Eye (Kaneki) :) (No, I'm not turning this into a Little Red Riding Hood parody, although when Tsukiyama first showed up in 'Supper', I found myself imagining a revised version of the wolf's song from 'Into the Woods' in my head...'Hello Little Boy'. I could totally imagine Tatum singing it, perhaps Miyamoto-sensei, too. :)= )
> 
> I haven't read the manga, or watched the second season of Tokyo Ghoul, although I'm really hoping I'll get the latter for Christmas. I have watched everything from the first season with Tsukiyama during every moment I could steal. Again and again. 
> 
> I don't own these characters or the universe, although sometimes they own me. My own characters complain that they're getting neglected when I obsess over Tsukiyama, especially Quartz. :)

Such a treasure. I’m not letting anyone else eat him. 

Kaneki’s eyes widened and his lips trembled. Perhaps he could sense my true intentions. 

I had, after all, revealed them. 

“Call that a joke?” Valiantly, he struggled to keep his eyes open, but the drugged coffee was taking effect.  
He slumped, falling forward into my waiting arms. 

Someone was talking loudly over the sound system about Madam A’s pet, how he would be served up. 

Yes. Let him take care of that. I paid him little mind. 

I rose to my feet, cradling Kaneki against my breast. He was much lighter than he should be, poor boy. Clearly he hadn’t been eating properly. 

I needed to do something about that. An unhealthy Kaneki ran the risk of ruining his own mellow, sweet flavor. 

I pressed my nose to his hair and breathed in the scent of him. So delicious. I’d never eaten strawberries or cherries. I imagined Kaneki shared certain aspects with both of these fruit in a state of ripeness, right before a human bit into them. 

It added depth to one’s dining to understand these things. 

“What a touching scene.” I didn’t have to see Madam’s A’s face to realize she was scowling. Sourness dripped from her every word. “Don’t tell me you’re falling in love with this particular morsel.”

“My dear Madam A.” I could hardly bow, while carrying my precious burden, but I managed a courtly nod of my head. Blood dripped from my hair and arms, yet I still offered the lady a smile. “I fall in love with every treat I taste, de vero?”

“Hmmph!” She snorted, moving a safe distance from me. Much as Madam A adored blood and gore, she wouldn’t want to get any on her evening gown. 

Eh bien, most of the gourmet ghouls were quite fastidious, far more than I was. They made way for me, allowing me carry Kaneki upstairs. 

The clothes he arrived in were waiting. Kanae had planned to go and plant them somewhere far away after we’d feasted upon Kaneki. My tender morsel might be an orphan, but this didn’t mean someone wouldn’t miss him. Like that fox-faced human who’d taken to stalking him at the cafe lately. Perhaps even Kirishima-san herself. 

Exciting as being hunted might be, I didn’t want to cause too much trouble with Yoshimura or Anteiku. They might kick up a fuss if I wasn’t discreet. 

Taking Kaneki-kun at all had been a risk. I’d wanted him badly enough to accept it. 

That hadn’t changed. 

Breathing in his scent, I set him down on my bed to pick out the trousers he’d arrived in. Not the same shirt and sweater he’d been wearing. They were ripe with his scent. 

I’d keep them for a while along with the handkerchief. Fortunately, I had another one of Kaneki’s shirts, a loose t-shirt. Not the handsomest garment, yet comfortable enough to sleep in. 

I’d filched it when Kaneki had been changing for work at Anteiku one day, when Kirishima hadn’t been around. 

Kanae would be furious with me, swiping something which could be traced back to one of my victims. True, it wasn’t very practical, but my sweet Kaneki was special. I wanted to have something to remember him by, besides the handkerchief and the memories. 

What can I say? I’m a romantic. 

I removed his soiled vest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. His skin was as pale as mine, almost as white as snow. Ah, I caught the slightest scent of honey from his fair flesh, creamy and inviting. 

No, this was not the time to take a bite. Kaneki needed to be savored at the proper time at the proper place. 

I was after all, a gentleman. One had to treat one’s delicacies with respect, no, my sweet Kaneki deserved more than respect. That sweet flesh, that mellow scent which tingled in my nostrils demanded reverence. 

Searching his belongings revealed his student ID with his address and a set of keys. Like any cautious little virgin, he’d arranged only to meet me in public places. 

“I know where you live, my darling,” I whispered against his cheek. “I’ll be watching you from now on.”

Kaneki didn’t stir, not when I picked him up and carried him out of one of my cars. He remained still, his face slack with innocence while I drove through the Tokyo night. 

We arrived at his apartment, well, as close as I could park. I lifted him from his seat and carried him to the building. 

A few people stopped to give me funny looks. 

“Que piccatto! My friend is quite delicate when it comes to liquour.” I flashed all of our friendly neighborhood eavesdroppers my most charming smile. 

Said eavesdroppers scurried away, embarrassed to be caught in the act. As they should be. After all, I was a friend of Kaneki-kun’s. I even had a key to his apartment. 

I opened the door, holding him with great care while I did. The two of us entered my morsel dark, dismal apartment. 

Sadness and loneliness seemed to drip from the walls. It truly was a virgin’s cloister, cut off from all laughter and light.

“So this is the tower you’ve imprisoned yourself in.” I carried Kaneki over to the couch. “Really, my dear, you should enjoy life a little.”

Kaneki stirred in my arms a bit, murmured something. A name? It sounded a bit like “Mother” or “Nide”. 

With especial tenderness, I laid him down. 

It didn’t matter if my morsel didn’t know how to enjoy himself. I intended to enjoy him. Every succulent bite. 

“Sweet dreams, Kaneki-kun,” I murmured in his ear. “Perhaps you’ll dream of me.” 

I departed, leaving my tender treasure untouched upon his virgin couch. 

I was, after all, a gentleman.


End file.
